Easterlings
Easterlings (Q. Rómenildi) was a vague term for the wild tribes of eastern Middle-Earth. In the First Age the name was applied to the Peoples of Bor and Ulfang in Beleriand, the first ones who were faithful to the Eldar, the latter ones who were traitors and in secret allegiance with Morgoth became known as the "Wolf-folk". The surviving Easterlings fled back in their eastern homelands after the drowning of Beleriand and became rulers of the indigenious tribes, most of whom were their distant kinsmen, among these men were the original populance of the Lands surrounding the Rhûnaer but also men north of Eriador who possibly were the ancestors of the Lossoth and the Angmarrim. In the Second Age Khamûl was a fallen Easterling King who became a Nazgûl. In the Third Age the term Easterlings was used for the many tribes of Rhûn, maybe to some part relatives of the Easterlings of the first and second Ages. The original Easterlings of Rhûn were early enemies of Gondor who were defeated by Romendacil I in 500 TA and finally conquered by Romendacil II in 1248 TA. But later new peoples arrived from the unknown eastern lands. At first the Wainriders, who were at war with Gondor between 1851 TA and 1944 TA; later the Balchoth who made war on Gondor in 2510 TA. At the Time of the war of the ring in 3019 TA a new unnamed people had arrived: small and stout men with long beards like dwarves who fought with great axes. History In the First Age Easterlings were identified with the Arhûnerim, a group of wandering peoples which also included the Daen peoples.In Beleriand the Easterlings were also known as the Baradhrim or "Swarthy men", the treacherous faction of which became known as the Ulbarim. After the drowning of Beleriand the surviving Ulbarim and Baradrim fled to Rhûn where they subjugated related tribes, from these arose the Easterling peoples known as the Shrel and Vulzsev. The later Easterlings were identified with the Talatherim or Plainsmen, a large group of peoples in central middle-earth in the first Age which was part of the Aravador, the part of the Hildor which had stayed in the Wild Lands east and South in the first Age, although they might have been more closely akin to the Arhûnerim than the other Aravador splinter-factions. The Talatherim, by the second Age, had split into eight language-groups: the Ioriags (ancestors of the Variags and the Balchoth), the Ulgath (ancestors of the wainriders), the Tyr (a group of tribes in central middle-earth), the Chey (a group of tribes in south-central middle-earth), the Chy (a group of tribes in eastern Harad), the Shay (a group of tribes in southeastern Middle-earth),the Ahar (a group of tribes in eastern-central Middle-Earth) and the Ibav (also in southeastern middle-earth) (a possible ninth group may have been the fale in the utter east, who were also considered Easterlings).In the Far east, the Far north and the South-eastern Regions however many other less known groups and cultures prevailed, among them the more civilized Avaradan, the rather primitive Men of the Orocarni and Woodmen of the Far east, the coastal Braric-Hillfolk, the Eastern Lake-peoples the snow-dwelling Mornerim and peoples possibly related to the Black Men of the South as the Jôpi, Ts'dan and similar tribes. Easterling Culture Easterling Culture was as diverse as their tumultous history.In the wide plains of central Middle-Earth the Talatherim prevailed whose culture was largely nomadic or semi-nomadic, while the Eastern Lake-peoples were more sedentary farmers.In the Far North Nomads, Fishermen and Hunters reigned the lands although smaller communities of settled fishermen, farmers and traders were not uncommon.In the farthest East farming and stock breeding were more common and the peoples close to the Romenaer were quite urban and civilized, but more primitive Herders and Hunter-Gatherer Tribes still existed in the Red Mountains and the Wild woods.The Men of the Southeast were divided into the nomadic Folk of the Great Plateau and the sedentary farmers and fishermen of the Coasts of the Inner Seas as well as the wild Woodmen. Easterling Language The Easterlings spoke a large number of tribal dialects.Most of their languages were alien to the tongues of the Westlands, having been influenced to varying degrees by Khuzdul (Talatherin in central Middle-Earth]]), the Dragon-Speech (Avaradan in the Farthest East and southern Talatherin), Orcish and Melkian (in the Far North) and the Avarin tongues of the East-Elves (in the Farthest East and the Southeast). see: Easterling Languages Easterling Religion The easterlings had a number of different cults.Many mannish peoples had preserved memories from the First Age, legends about a Voice and a mighty Man, a first temple and various Spirits and Demons. Additionally, some early mannish tribes had been pupils of Avari and Orcs, and had learned rumors about the Powers of the West. This had led to some superstitious ideas and cults among the early Men, many of which prevailed among the Wild Men of the East. The Men of the East continued their own primitive spirit-worship and remnants of the old Dark Worship, but also added a kind of nature-worship, which included indistinct memories of the Entwives who had taught their forefathers agriculture and various magical cults and arcane traditions brought to the East and South by the Ithryn Luin. In the north, East and South of Eastern Middle-Earth however myriads of other local and superstitious cults existed, from primitive animistic reverence of local Nature-Spirits and the ancestors to various descendants of the Dark Cults and newe Idol-Worshipping followers of the Dark Lord. *Aldena - Dorwinrim, Wainriders, Easterlings of Rhûn *Amnac - Northern Peninsula *Arawanez (Araw) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Arud (Yavanna) - Balchoth *Ash'val - Northern Peninsula *Balagini (Valar) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Banodos-damu (Mandos) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Barenda (Elbereth -Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Dianti (Eru) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Donu- Dorwinrim, Wainriders, Easterlings of Rhûn *Dulungaz (Tulkas) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Eagle-King (Manwe) *Earth-Maidens (Entwives) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Earth-Mistress (Yavanna) *Glauren-Erom (Irmo) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *the Great Shaker - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Hur-Iriga (Eru) - Asdriags *Joghul - Asdriags *Kaishnalai *Kerkassk (Sauron) - Wainriders, Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Khia-vôl - Asdriags *Khûdriag-Ata - Variags, Núrniags *Kol - Wainriders, Lotani, Kykuria, Relerin *Kondrí Odhí (Morgoth) - Variags, Núrniags *Kor-Sharhaigun (Morgoth) - Asdriags *Lilra, Lilea (Nessa) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Lord of the Winds (Manwe) *Mahlic (Aule) - Umli *Maladûm (Sauron) - Balchoth *Mambaug (Manwe) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Montia (Yavanna) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Pael (Araw) - Balchoth *Rakana-Kiral (Morgoth) - Shrel *Sanor (Ulmo) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Shining Hionvar (Manwe) - Wômaw, Farthest East *S'Sorr - Northern Peninsula *Sûr (Sauron) - Wômaw, Farthest East *Tûmrakhí (Sauron) - Variags, Núrniags *Uldona- Dorwinrim, Wainriders, Easterlings of Rhûn *Uruboz ( Ulmo) - - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Vadan (Araw) - Wainriders, Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Waerez (Vaire) - Dorwinrim, Easterlings of Rhûn *Zojan A Genealogy of the Easterlings *Hildor **Lintador (Westwanderers) ***Edain ***Arhûnerim or Swarthy Men ****Men of northern Eriador *****Angmarrim (mixed with Hillmen and Arvandor) *****Bead-Culture ******Forodwaith *******Lossoth *****Gauredain or Wolfmen ****Easterlings of Rhûn or Nardhrim *****Bothar ******Kugath (Men of the northern shores of the Rhûnaer, intermixed with Northrons) *****Thuulkan *****Uldragor ****Easterlings of Beleriand or Baradhrim *****Bórians *****Wolf-Folk or Ulbarim ******Shrel *******Hathig ********Guvar (Hôs-Clan) *********Sagath ******Vulszev **Aravador (Men who stayed in the Eastlands) ***Avarim (akin to the Beorians; in the Farthest East) ****Avaradan *****Narig *****Krawaan *****Wôm *****Wômac ******Wômaw *******Cuivac Wômaw *******Góakaw *******Móakaw *******Wôm Shryac ********Ôn *****Ruulurk ****Zori *****Cloudlords *****Dúrakhani *****Sulini ****Men of the Orocarni *****Valg ******Men of Haen (mixed with Wômaw settlers) ****Woodmen of the Far east *****Aegaw (mixed with Wômaw settlers) ****Suurk Kaelaan *****Kaelaw *****Surk ******Surk-Wômaw (mixed with Wômaw settlers) *******Argaw *******Lôkaw ********Lôchans (mixed with indigenious braric Tribes) *******Vuulmaw ********Vulmaw ***Eastern Drûghu (relatives of the Drúedain) ****Braric (mixed with Avaradan) *****Brôdim *****Lakhab *****Tânan *****Wâlar *****Wôlim ******Men of Wâw ****Fale ****Proric (mixed with Narnerim) ****Odonti *****Wild men of Vulm-Shryak ****Yinka and Y'kin ***Linerim (Eastern Lake-peoples) ****Adek (mixed with Linerim) *****Adekdar *****Alduryakna *****Burskadek *****Horl *****Ibav ******Aca ******Ibavini ******Nargaathi ****Arklu-shem *****Ubain ****Daldunai ****Jendiar ****Lygar ****Men of Karn Ôrd ****Ûsteri ***Mornerim (akin to the Lossoth and Bórians) ****Aigar ****Fustir-gost (in the Gulf of Ûtum) ****Iska ****Kúbor ****Ôma ****Orizians ****Rúbor ****Shartha ****Umli *****Axe-Easterlings ****Urdar *****Sled-Horde ****Vothrig ****Zettans ***Narnerim (ancestors of the Haradrim); partially akin to the Beorians) ****Harnerim *****Apysans *****Moratani ****Jôpi ****Ts'dan *****Ts'balla *****K'prur (mixed with Proric) ***Talatherim (Plainsmen of Central Middle-earth; akin to the Daen and Uldorians) ****Ahar *****Dalpygi *****Gaathgykar *****Kargarim *****Kul Ahar (in Kargagis Ahar) *****Orgothra *****Otyassi ******Odhriags ******Relerin *****Rycoli ****Chailûza *****Chey *****Sirani (mixed with Apysans) *****Tedjin (in Bellakar) *****Chyans (mixed with Narnerim) ******Bulchy (in Bulchyades) ******Chy (in Chy) *******E-Chy ******Cly (in Clyan) ******Denuly (in Lodenuly) ******Moguly ******further tribes in Vaag and Heb Aaraan. *****Shaya (related to Haradrim) ******Nay (in Unvirnay) ******Shayans (in Shay) ****Ioriags *****Asdriags *****Aivriags ******Odhriags (Intermixed with Ahar) *****Magriags *****Kykuria (intermixed with Tyr) ******Pultai or Balchoth (with remnants of the Magriag, Odhriag and Asdriag) *******Rostamush ********Jangovar *******Narimanush ********Khundolar *******Bozorganush ********Guldurim (mixed with Herimandi-Northrons) *********Hazga **********Grey Easterlings *****Nuriags (in Nurad) *****Núrniags (in Nurn) ******Lugalin *****Variags of Khand ******Usrievrim (with remnants of the Núrniags and Nûriags) ****Tyr (related to the Hadorians) *****Desdursyr *****Dírians *****Dyrians *****Ky'taari (in the Gulf of Ûtum) *****Langur *****Lú Tyr *****Myri ******Tanaran Myri *****Syrkakar (in the Gulf of Ûtum) *****Vorgani (in Lurs Vorganis) ****Ulgath (later Wain-Easterlings *****Northern Ulgath ******Lotani *******Hunkarim ******Brogath ******Gargath *******Celduin Rivermen (mixed with Northrons) *******Dorwinrim (mixed with Northrons and Donath) ******Murgath *******Waagath ********Logath ********Sagath (with surviving Shrel) *****Southern Ulgath ******Urgath *******Guvar ********Brygath *********Choreren ********Gathmarig *********Igath or Mardumhesta (Wainriders) **********Chorenghesta **********Vinihesta (mingled with Vinidira-Northmen) The Easterlings in the Lord of the Rings role-playing game The Lord of the Rings role-playing game mentions an Easterling lord named Gartog, a noble character who grew up as a hostage at the gondorian court and who was a childhood friend of Denethor who still had vague hope his former friend could be convinced not to join Sauron's forces with his men. The Easterlings in LOTRO '' The Lord of the Rings Online'' has several Easterling Tribes.One of them, the Khundolar, are seen es descendants of the Balchoth and are supported by a caste of blue Sorcerers, maybe one of the strange cults founded by the Ithryn Luin. The Easterlings in the Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle-Game The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle-Game remains close to the easterlings depicted in the Lord of the rings movie trilogy, but adds a few details.The Easterlings are described as a unified Culture.There still are many Kings or Kingdoms but they have been forged into one single power by Sauron before he took the role of the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. The Easterlings of Rhûn are ruled by an elite-warrior order, the Dragon knights and war-priests. A prominent Easterling leader is Amdûr the Lord of Blades, head of the Dragon Knights. The Easterlings of Rhûn are close allies of the Variags of Khand and are ruled by the nazgûl Khamûl. Halls of fire magazine The Halls of fire Magazine mentions the Wainriders still as an existant tribal-alliance in 3019.Leader of one Alliance of Sagath-Wainriders is a man named Harizän. The Easterlings in Middle Earth: Total War The Middle Earth: Total War Mod provides a background-story for the Easterlings of the late third Age: Of the three Istari who had gone to the Eastern lands Saruman had to retreat, Pallando was killed and Alatar became corrupted.After the fall of the Balchoth Realm, Alatar had finally become Sauron's highest lieutenant in eastern middle-earth and had long started to establish dark cults among the easterlings, one of these sects were the Lôke Egleria or dragon-worshippers who finally had taken root in the lands of rhûn and united the disparate tribes after several decades of war. The leading warlord became the Lôke-khan or "Dragon-King", Alatar's puppet-ruler, who ruled by the force of Lôke-Rim or golden horde, whose members were a professional soldier-class.By 2980 it was the reign of the fourth Lôke-khan Borthand. The Lôke-Rim is divided into four hosts: *The Lôke-gamp rim (heavy armored Pikesmen) *The Lôke-flag rim (hevy armored elite-infatry equipped with maces) *The Lôke-nar rim (heavy armored elite-archers) *The Lôke-innas rim (heavy armored cataphracts) Another easterling tribe, mentioned nowhere else are the mysterious hazga.The Remnants of the Balchoth also still live in the foothills of Rhûn. Elendor MUSH The Elendor MUSH, set shortly before the War of the Ring, names the King of Rhûn "Zhamik". Elendor's Easterlings are presented as a single culture unified in service to Sauron. Their capital is Riavod, ruled by Zhamik and his queen, Meija'hyn of Harad, and controlled by Sauron through the Priesthood of the Eye, headed by the high priestess Cimura. In addition to Sauron (though forbidden by his priesthood), Easterlings also revere various animal spirits. The trade city of Buhr Mahrling frequently trades hands between the Easterlings and Bardings. The Easterlings in Elendor are strongly inspired by the real-world Mongols, dwelling in yurts and fighting from horseback. BfME MODs Nazgul´s SEE has additional Units as Spearmen or Pikemen, porters, heavy axemen, heroes as Xaradra and Sharikan and the Easterling king Lorgan.The fourth Age: set in 220 FA, mentions Khôragan and Brûdhan as Kings of the Easterlings, Heroes vas Sameel and has additional units as the Hastrûth (Elite-Axeman), light armed Spearmen, Cavalry armed with Spears and catapults. Easterlings of Renown Adajo Bom Akil Alafar Mem Amdûr Ana Asagáth Avas I Avas II Avas III Avos of Igath Baisheuin Bór Bori Borlach Borlach II Borlad Borthand Borthand II Brodda Brodda II Brûdhan Calintz Chan Harijiil Dasakûn Derrim Din Ohtar Dûrthin Edgu Ethacali Evit Fulgrim Gartog Gizik Gorovod II Grallon Grimburgoth Guton Harizän Hodya Hos Harf Huil of Amôv Hurdriak Hûz of Amôv Hûz II Hûz III Hûz IV Jamukha Joghul Juganoth Jyganoth Karamar Kargi Karm of Núrn Katrisel Kav Makow Kav Makow III Kemik Khamûl Khârsh Khilich Khorakól Khorgul Khûrthan Kustig Kuzu Lorgan Lorgan II Low Nose Maraz Mareke Margoz Meonid Ito I Meonid Ito II Mionid Mionid II Nafrati Nevido Smôd I Nevido Smôd II Ogdei Ogedei Oldur Onree Oraishapek Oyan Parnelien Sey Pegan Soy Pell Vuk Pos Ari Pos Art Rakadsaol Rof Paku Rof Paku II Ros Bom Rozi Rûdaz Sadun Sameel Sarkan Sen Kay Shaark Shakal Draik Sharikan Sherkóz Skauril Slovas Tabî-Kohin Taichu Tai-shan Tarean Tezlik Thamûl Tigkiz Tiglin Totila Tros Aran Tros Artri Tros Hesnef Tros Hesnef II Tros Mira Tuchik Cheyan Tuelik Cheyan Tumna Ulam Ulband Uldor Uldor II Ulduin Uldul Ulfand Ulfand II Ulfang Ulfang II Ulfast Ulfast II Ulrac Ulrath Ulruth Ulthug Ulwarth Ulwarth II Uma Kalcuna Urdrath Urdrath II Ûrig Ûrpov Urush Urunshar the Kine Usriev Vacros Vargloth Vezely Voisiol Warlog Xaradra Yaban Keeta-Skog Yobad Yumruk Yurin Zhamik Zhója Zulal Synopsis The Easterling Background of the MERP Canon could be combined with the Storyline given by the Lotr SBG if the War-priests are actually the Theocracy of Kerkassk.The Dragon-Knights could be identical with the Dragon-Worshippers of ME-Total War. Zhamik and Amdûr could be interpreted as Lôke-Kans. Category:Easterlings Category:MEPBM Category:LotR SBG